


The sun poured through the gentle curtains...

by Vvoidprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Quentin Beck, Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvoidprince/pseuds/Vvoidprince
Summary: (The avengers are not superheroes)(Quentin beck is not a nice guy)(Wade Wilson is not a nice guy)Peter and Quentin have been dating for a few weeks. But a few weeks was enough for Quentin to know that Peter is his. And Peter can't choose for himself.What happens when crazy meets crazy?(Suggestions open!)





	The sun poured through the gentle curtains...

**Author's Note:**

> //Leave suggestions in the comments on what you think should happen next!//!

The sun poured through the gentle curtains that hung softly over the cold surfaced window. Light tugged little Peters eyes open as he sighed warmly. He arched his back, hearing a satisfying click. Doing the same to his other stiff, sleepy bones.  
"You know I hate when you do that.." a sleepy sounding voice spoke from behind Peter.  
"Cool.." Peters response was met with a gentle chuckle from the other.

The soft cream tiled kitchen was met with an orange glow as the sun watched Peter lean on the counter, scrolling through his phone as he placed toast in the shiny silver toaster. Quentin strolled into the kitchen. He was casually wearing underwear and a grey hoodie. He walked up to Peter, who still hadn't acknowledged his appearance, and kissed him on the forehead before picking up the kettle and taking it to the sink to fill it with water.  
"Sleep well?" He asked Peter as he turned off the tap and walked back to the kettle base and setting it on top before flicking the twitch to turn it on.  
"Mhm" Peter grunted in response, eyes still on his phone. Before fingers gripped the top of it and yanked it from his grasp. Peters head shot up and before he could shout, soft lips pressed against his open ones in a gentle kiss before they pulled away again and the man placed the teens phone on the counter.  
"I should have more attention than your phone. Right?"  
Peter just shrugged in response before being met with a scowl. Quentins paranoia was somewhat cute to Peter and he smiled gently.  
"Right." His response caused Quentins scowl to turn into a smirk as he placed a gentle kiss to Peters nose.  
"Good" he replied as he heard the click of the kettle and he poured the water into a mug containing coffee grains, sugar and milk before giving it a stir and leaving the kitchen with the coffee. Peter watched him with a smile before something clicked inside his head.  
"Shit my toast!" He spun to face the toaster and he clicked the stop button, causing two black crisps to bounce out. With an aggravated groan, Peter poured the ruined toast into the bin.


End file.
